


Here, Kitty

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: It's Lev's birthday and his girlfriend has something very special planned for him.[haiba lev x reader]
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> My second story on AO3, this time starring Lev :D
> 
> I absolute adore Lev but was a little disappointed by the lack of good Lev/reader stories on here (please do recommend good ones if you know any!) so I decided to write this.
> 
> Personally, I quite like how this turned out. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do, kudos and comments would be appreciated~

**Here, Kitty**

“Oi, Lev! Where do you think you’re going? This party is for you, you know?”

“Ah, I know Yaku-san but **[Name]** -senpai said she would have my gift ready by 10pm. So I need to go home now!” Lev called back, already sprinting in the direction of the train station.

Yaku sighed in exasperation. “They’ve been dating for 2 years now, when is he going to stop calling her senpai?”

Kuroo snickered. “Come on, let’s get back in there before Yamamoto decides to hog the karaoke machine all night.”

***

Lev fumbled with his apartment keys, nearly dropping them in his excitement to unlock the door.

Once he had stepped in, he quickly kicked off his shoes and made his way to the living room.

“I’m home!” Lev called. After a beat of silence, he called out again, “ **[Name]** -senpai?”

He heard the bedroom door open and turned in its direction, expecting to see you. And froze.

“[N-Name]… what —” Lev cut himself off, gaping at the sight.

There you stood, the fierce captain of their university debate team, looking uncharacteristically demure with a dark red collar around your neck and fluffy grey cat ears atop your hair.

Wearing nothing _but_ the collar and cat ears.

“Welcome home,” you cooed, slinking your way to the taller male with feline grace. You pressed up onto your tip toes once you were in front of him and curled one hand around his neck, gently directing his face downwards until your lips were a hair’s breadth apart.

“Happy birthday, Lev,” you whispered against his lips before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Lev’s hands automatically came up and around your waist, drawing you even closer to his body. He could feel your soft curves against the hard contours of his own. Your body seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, the soft citrusy scent of your perfume prickling his nose.

Your tongue darted out playfully, coaxing its way into Lev’s mouth and deepening the kiss. When you finally pulled away, Lev’s face was flushed and his eyes were bright with desire.

You stepped closer to the tall boy, forcing him to walk backwards until he was stumbling onto the couch. You curled up onto his lap and nuzzled your face into his neck.

“What —” Lev paused to swallow thickly as he felt you place a soft kiss at the base of his throat. “What is this senpai?”

You pulled back just enough to see his face. You grinned coyly. “Why, Lev, this is my gift to you. Your own personal kitty.”

You pressed your lips to the shell of Lev’s ear and purred like a cat causing the half-Russian to shiver in pleasant surprise.

“Just sit back and relax,” you grinned before going back to placing soft butterfly kisses on his neck.

Lev did as you said, leaning against the back of the couch and angling his head to give you more access to the expanse of his neck.

You continued to press soft kisses before tentatively darting your tongue out and giving his neck a small lick. Lev suppressed a shiver as you did it again and again. Small, soft, kitten licks all over his neck.

Gasps and sighs of pleasure escaped Lev’s lips as you raked your nails through his soft silver hair. He raised a shaky hand and placed it on the your head, his fingers absentmindedly caressing the cat ears resting there.

Every once in a while, you would bite down softly on his flesh or blow cool air onto his skin causing him to squirm. Lev could feel his heart beating faster. He was surprised by how much he was enjoying the attention you were bestowing upon his neck. His skin tingled and he twitched at the ticklish feeling.

‘ _Is it normal to be turned on by this?_ ’ he wondered through the haze clouding his mind.

You continued your ministrations on his neck for a few more minutes before sliding yourself down from his lap and onto your knees in between his legs.

You looked up into his green eyes with your own orbs wide in a false show of innocence. You leaned forward, the small bell on your collar tinkling softly, and grabbed the zipper of Lev’s jeans between your teeth, tugging downwards.

Lev swallowed thickly, his body feverish as he watched you reach into the confines of his underwear and pull his member out; he wasn’t surprised to see he was semi-erect.

You blew gently on the tip of his penis and Lev let out a soft groan. You licked the head slowly and languidly causing Lev to narrow his eyes at you.

“Stop teasing,” he whined.

You snickered before obliging your boyfriend and engulfing his impressive length in your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and bobbed your head, slowly at first but building up a steady rhythm soon enough. You hummed softly, knowing the vibrations would add to the pleasurable feeling coursing through Lev’s veins.

Lev groaned at the warmth of your mouth, his long fingers tangling in your hair and setting the pace of your blowjob. His hips jerked and he was tempted to throw caution to the wind and ram his full length into your mouth until you were choking on it, but he controlled his wild impulses.

You pressed the flat of your tongue against Lev’s dick, one of your hands settled on his firm thigh to balance yourself and the other softly massaged his balls. Lev moaned your name, throwing his head back as he felt his climax approaching.

“I’m close,” he groaned, voice husky.

You hastened your pace until Lev tightened his fingers in your hair and pulled you close. You felt the salty release on your tongue and focused on breathing through your nose until the tall boy loosened his hold and allowed you to move back. Lev let out a satisfied moan though his dick remained semi-erect.

You dragged your nails down his thighs and Lev looked at you through half lidded eyes. You gave him a mischievous grin before opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue, showing him the white cum on it.

Lev flushed and you made a big show of swallowing and licking your lips. He felt a stirring start up in the pit of his stomach again as he watched you bat your lashes at him.

“Thank you for the cream, master,” you purred, pressing your body against his again and pulling him into a heated kiss.

You pulled away and smirked up at him, eyes glimmering with pride. Your smug expression didn’t match the cute headband and Lev mentally decided he was going to reduce you to putty in his hands tonight.

He tugged you by the nape of your neck, kissing you again but more aggressively, placing one large hand on your ass and pulling you onto his lap. You could feel his erection under you and ground against him. Lev let out a guttural moan into your mouth.

His other hand came up to the curve of your breast, cupping the mound and kneading it until you were mewling with pleasure.

“L-Lev,” you gasped when he jerked his hips up.

“Shush,” he silenced your soft moans with a deep kiss. When he pulled away, you saw his pupils were blown wide with lust. “Kittens don’t talk,” he chided.

You arched your back and moaned again when Lev reached a hand down to your nub and pressed against it gently.

“Ngh,” you screwed your eyes shut as Lev’s hand rubbed against your clit harshly, the friction causing wetness to coat your thighs.

A dark flush crawled up your neck and Lev grinned wickedly. He traced one long digit around your opening before dipping it into you. He pulled his finger back out and when you shot him a half-hearted glare, he pushed back in all the way.

“Oh God!” you yelped, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

Lev squeezed your ass in warning. “What did I say?” he growled. “Cats don’t talk.”

He gave you an expectant look and you blushed hotly, realizing what he wanted from you. You turned away, refusing to make eye contact with the smirking boy under you. “M-Meow,” you mewled.

He grinned triumphantly at your embarrassed expression and pumped his finger in your cunt as a response. He set a harsh and fast pace causing your breath to catch in your throat. You leant over him, your lips against his ear.

Soft gasps and mews continued to escape your mouth, almost unconsciously, as Lev worked you to orgasm. When your hands fisted the fabric of his T-shirt and you buried your face against Lev’s neck, he knew you were close. And so, he stopped and pulled his hand away from your core completely.

You whipped her head up to look at him, your eyes wide with disbelief and desperation. “No, no, no, I was so close!” you whimpered.

“It’s my birthday, senpai. Shouldn’t I be the one receiving?” he teased.

You fixed him with a glare that would have been deadly if only you weren’t wearing cute kitty ears and blushing red as a tomato.

You huffed and tugged at his T-shirt impatiently, helping him pull it over his head and tossing it into some corner of the room. You immediately attacked the exposed pale skin, your kisses and nips hasty and fevered.

You trailed your tongue down the center of his chest, all the way to his navel. You dipped your tongue into his belly button for a second before licking the same trail back up to his neck.

Your hand reached between your sweaty bodies and wrapped firmly around his dick. You pumped him a few times till he was ramrod stiff, then lifted yourself and aligned the entrance of your pussy with his throbbing erection.

With one swift move, you impaled yourself onto his member. You both groaned in unison at the feeling. The warmth from your pussy engulfed his cock and you fidgeted slightly on his lap, feeling deliciously full and waiting to adjust to his size.

Lev curled a finger under the collar around your neck, curiosity shining in his eyes, and tugged until you were nearly falling over him. The small gold tag under the bell seemed to have an inscription on it. Lev narrowed his green eyes until he could read the engraving: _Property of Haiba Lev_.

Lev’s dick throbbed painfully at the thought of you belonging to him. He remembered the state you had been in when he was fingering you to oblivion, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed and lips parted sensually. The cute startled look you had given him when he had stopped you from reaching your peak. The small pout curving your soft lips.

The image of his usually scary girlfriend completely at his mercy drove Lev wild. He dug his fingers into your hips, encouraging you to ride him. Your nails dug into Lev’s chest, leaving red crescent shaped marks on his pale skin.

The air was heady with the scent of sex and the room was filled with the sounds of your combined moans and the tinkling of the cat collar as you bounced on top of him. Lev took in the view — your bouncing breasts, your head thrown back in abandon, your hair falling wildly around your shoulders.

“Tell me, kitten,” Lev growled, feeling you clench tight around him at the nickname. “Who do you belong to?”

You opened your mouth to reply but could manage nothing but a wanton moan as Lev moved harder and faster against you.

His hand wrapped around your throat, just above the collar and he angled your neck up until you were looking into his face. “Tell me,” he demanded. “Who owns you? Who’s your master, pet?”

“Y-You! You do!” you whimpered. “I belong to you, Lev and no one but you.”

Lev smiled, pleased with your answer. His grip around your neck tightened just the slightest bit so that now he could feel it against his palm every time you swallowed.

Your mind was spinning, your boyfriend driving you closer to the edge with every hard thrust. The feel of his large palm wrapped around your dainty neck both thrilled and scared you. You felt yourself clamp down onto Lev’s dick as the sensations grew to become too much.

“S-So close,” you sobbed, mindlessly moving against him like an animal in heat.

Lev obliged your silent pleas and increased his pace, driving you both closer to the brink of orgasm. It didn’t take longer than a couple minutes for you to let out a shrill sound. Your entire body shook and spasmed as the orgasm hit you like a freight train. Lev held your hips in a bruising grip, allowing you to ride your orgasm out.

He groaned your name as his balls tightened, his dick twitched and in a hot burst of cum, he finished inside you. He pressed his forehead against your chest, feeling drained. His breath escaped his lips in hot bursts, causing you to shudder against him.

You remained in that position for a while, regaining your strength as your bodies cooled and the mixture of Lev and your own cum trickled down your thigh.

Lev cupped your soft cheek in his palm, feeling an overwhelming burst of love for you. He pressed his lips against your own in the most innocent kiss of the night. A silent thank you.

You smiled into the kiss.

***

The digital clock on the living room wall beeped as the red digits flashed 00:00.

You looked up at Lev tiredly, leaning up and pressing the ghost of a kiss to his cheek. “I hope you had a good birthday,” you whispered against his clammy skin before returning to your position, pressed against his chest.

Lev ran his hand up and down your spine, humming quietly in affirmation.

“ **[Name]** -senpai,” he spoke after a moment of silence.

You made a soft sound of acknowledgment, cuddling closer to the silver haired boy.

“Next time, can you wear the tail too?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on fanfiction.net under the same account name, with a named original female character instead of reader-insert.
> 
> Disclaimer: The image used in this story does not belong to me, credits to the respective owner.


End file.
